<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intertwined Destiny by Xavierosiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515112">Intertwined Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavierosiris/pseuds/Xavierosiris'>Xavierosiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Voldemort is better than dumbledoor)), Betrayed Harry, Dark Magic, Evil Dumbledoor, F/F, Goodish Voldemort, Gryffindor, Helpful Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Multi, Poly Blaise Zabini, Poly Draco Malfoy, Poly Harry Potter, Polyamory, Ravenclaw, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavierosiris/pseuds/Xavierosiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter learns in his 4th year that the ones he trusted most never actually cared and had hoped he would of died from Quirrell in his first year or from the basilisk in second year or any other time he had almost been killed in the last few years. But he now has his new and improved family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightening Broke across the sky as rain pelted down soaking those who dared to stay out and battle against the rain. The roads practically drowning with the rain. As a figure walked down a road in Godric’s Hollow the rain came down attempting to pound the man mercilessly though it seemed barley an inch above his skin the rain just fell away not a single drop touching the figure. </p><p>The man walked up to a certain house raising his hand knocking on the door. The door opened to a women with fire red hair. Past her were been 8 other adults two with blonde hair, and the rest with darker hair. The red head smiled before responding “Milord, please come in.” Her eyes dancing happily as the man smiled back at her. His red eyes glowing in the light of the house and his deep brown hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. He walked into the house seeing three baby’s laying in a cot all asleep curled around each other. He smiled a little before looking at his closest followers/friends. </p><p>“Marvolo would you like something to drink?” The red heads husband, James, asked. He nodded muttering a fire whiskey. His drink was quickly brought by a house elf. He had thanked the well dressed elf who had smiled in response before disappearing. The adult talked and laughed for about an hour before the three children woke up. The three seemed pretty content wrapped around each other before one made a sound of discomfort making. The other two started whimpered. The first little boy that had made the noise had been lifted up by his mother causing the other two to whimper once again. Both being picked up by their mothers. The three women left the room to go to the kitchen. </p><p>The man, Marvolo, decided to comment with a smirk. “It seems those three are fairly close. I bet they will be attached at the hip while they grow.” The others in the room chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah” A long ebony haired man responded, “I bet Draco will be the one who demands all of their attention.” Laughter bubbled through the group. A long haired blonde rolled his eyes at him “Oh like how you are with Remus you mean Sirius?” The blonde relied with a smirk. That got more laughter. Sirius let out a sound of fake hurt.</p><p>“Lily, Astrid, Narcissa Lucius is being a wanker.” Sirius fake cried. The women laugh as they entered the room. A cracking noise caught the groups attention. Before anyone could grab their wands or respond, the door exploded in and spells were shot by the five wizards at the door freezing every one in the group. A white haired man walked into the room his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the group. </p><p>“Oh Lilly James you two should have just followed my plan. Now I have to be the one to make your son an orphan.” He said with fake sympathy. Lilys eyes instantly looked fearful, she started chanting an old protection spell that was taught to her by Marvolo. The spell quickly took affect leaving a slight mark on her sons forehead. Lily watched as her husbands lifeless body hit the floor his glazed brown eyes stared up at her. The white haired man then raised his wand pointing it at Lily whispering the last word Lily would ever hear. “ Avada Kedavra” </p><p>Marvolo had also been Avada Kedavaed and the whole scene was rearranged. The others had been obliviated and had forgotten their friendship with Marvolo. The Malfoys and Sirius were made to be seen as evil and dark and or traitors. The close knit group was ripped apart with being killed/obliviated/and or in prison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 13 yrs later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: abuse, swearing and others in this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> 13 years later</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The dark sky bursted in light as lightening ripped across the sky. Rain slamming against roofs making a soft rhythm in silent houses. In one house a young boy ran around the kitchen cleaning up the mess left by the family who had ate there. His dark hair flying as he moved, the thick glasses that sat on his face dangerously close to falling off. </p><p>He moved with natural grace. His bright eyes dancing among the counters, table, and floor seeing if it was at all dirty. He was shaking slightly, he had barely eaten and had only drunk a few sips of water. He was dangerously close to passing out, he was fighting the incoming black out. Once he realized he had finally finished cleaning the mess that was made he leaned against the wall letting out a shaky breath. He looked to the clock seeing the time was currently 10 pm. He closed his eyes for a second.</p><p>He woke up to a foot slamming into his stomach, he groaned and wheezed having trouble breathing. “Stupid boy!! You did not finish the dishes!!!” A males voice roared. “You get your useless ass up and do the damn dishes freak.” he hissed kicking the boy again. </p><p>The man waddled away and up the stairs.</p><p>He used the wall to get up. His tears quietly falling as he limped toward the sink. He knew he had done the dishes earlier, he didn’t know how all of these appeared in the the sink. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his cousin, Dudley, watching him and snickering quietly. He instantly knew who had placed the dishes in the sink. He sighed knowing he couldn’t do anything to Dudley. He glanced to the clock seeing it was 11:30 pm. It was 30 minutes before his birthday. He started to wash the dishes in the sink. When he finished washing, drying, and putting away the dishes it was 5 minutes before midnight. He limped to the small bed room he had. Once he was inside he laid down in his extremely small room. Hedwig cooed worriedly at her master from her cage.</p><p>Her coo was met by a small groan as the boy sat up and walked to the hidden place he had set the lettters he had gotten earlier that day. He looked through all of the letters seeing who sent him letters.  Luna, Neville, and his lover Blaise. A loving smile took over his face as he thought of Blaise. He then frowned slightly as he thought of what he had learned about his ‘friends’.</p><p>**FLASHBACK**</p><p>“QUIET!!!” Hermione roared. Silence fell upon the group all looking at hermione. “We all failed we cant go yelling at each other because we ALL failed not just one. Professor McGonagall, your idea with fluffy and the stone failed terribly. Ginny, our idea with the basilisk failed sadly as well. Professor Dumbledore the dementors did not complete the job either. Ron the tournament didn’t do squat beside traumatize the brat.” Hermione ranted. “We need Harry gone!”  </p><p>The group grumbled annoyed but also understanding knowing she was right.</p><p>None had noticed the main topic of their conversation hiding in a secret passage to Dumbledore office that the group currently sat in. The group was so cocky that they hadn’t thought to Check before hand. Harry had a hand covering his mouth trying not to cry as he listened to the people he thought as friends and family tear him down an talk about planning to kill him. </p><p>“So professor have you been able to get the new information to the dark lord?” Ron asked dumbledore. </p><p>Dumbledore smiled “Of course my boy. Severus has passed on the information” he chuckled “he is easy to manipulate to do what we need him to.” He drawled</p><p>Harry shook in anger as he listened to the group. Angry tears falling down his cheeks as he heard the things they spoke about. He waited for them to leave the passage getting back to gryffindor tower before Ron, hermione, and mcgonigall got back. Once he had gotten back he rushed back to his room. He knew he had to wait for school to officially end and the train ride over before he could actually start the plan he had started to formulate while in the passage. </p><p>He went to bed with revenge on his mind.</p><p>**FLASHBACK OVER**</p><p>He looked to the alarm clock it read: 12:00am. He smiled then opened Lunas and nevilles letters first.<br/>
‘Hadrian, </p><p>Hello big brother!! Happy 15th birthday. Father and i are very excited to see you soon! I hope you enjoy this book on Magics! Stay strong, wont be long.</p><p>Watch out for wrackspurts.</p><p>Love<br/>
Luna’</p><p>Harry smiled, after the incident Luna had started calling Harry Hadrian. She had told him that she knew he needed and wanted a change. He looked at the book in his hands with a happy look. The book in his hands was about all magics it didn’t define magics as light or dark but just as magic.</p><p>Harry then moved onto nevilles letter and present. He read the letter first.</p><p>‘ Hadrian (Luna told me to call you this, if you don’t prefer it then tell me :) )</p><p>Happy 15th birthday I heard you are going to be getting an amazing surprise that you will love! But i cannot say much about it because luna will be angry with me. And we both know that’s a bad idea *shiver*’</p><p>Harry stopped reading and shivered thinking of the very very few times he had seen Luna angry. He had actually only seen Luna mad once, when he had told her what he had over heard from secret passage. He, Blaise and about 6 other students had tried to calm her down. She had finally started to calm down and vowed that she would destroy them. She had helped harry with much of her planning. He then shook his head and went back to reading. </p><p>‘Anyway i got you a Mimbulus mimbletonia, it’s one of my favorite plants so i hope you like it as well!!

~Neville’</p><p>Harry smiled remembering the last time he and Neville talked, Neville had talked so passionately about the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. He gently opened the box seeing the baby cactus like plant with a small happy smile.</p><p>He looked to the last letter and box. He picked up the last letter with a dorky smile and open the letter. </p><p>‘My love,</p><p>Hello dear. It’s your 15th birthday and i am so glad to know i am the reason you are doing your dorky little smile that i adore so much.’</p><p>Harry stopped reading realizing he was smiling like a dork. He blushed brightly before shaking his head and looking back to the letter.</p><p>‘Now that you have started reading again. I love you My dear emerald rose. I have missed you greatly. That is why I have made this letter a port key. All you have to say is “Hidden Lion”. Bring all of your stuff. Also please wear your present.</p><p>See you soon My Emerald Rose<br/>
Blaise’ </p><p>Harry stared At the letter in shock. He then opened his present. The present was a necklace with a black rose with an emerald green gem in the middle of the rose. The thorns on the stem of the rose were a silverish blue. Hadrian gasped shocked, tears gather in his eyes he carefully put on the necklace. </p><p>He then stood packing everything up putting hedwig in the middle of the room. He then snuck out of his room to petunias and vernons room. He moved silently through the room making sure that he didn’t leave any evidence as he got his wand back. As he went toward the door his foot hit a loud squeaky board. He froze. He heard Vernon groan, he paled seeing Vernons eyes open. He shot off to his room hearing Vernon getting up and starting to yell.</p><p>He got to his room a few seconds before Vernon; he shot to hedwig and the letter grabbing both “Emerald Rose!!” He said. He disappeared seeing Vernon reaching for him.</p><p>Hadrian landed on the floor of the Zabini manor. Hedwig hooted in distress and shock from the sudden travel. Her hooting was met by 3 pairs of incoming running foot steps. </p><p>Blaise, Neville, and Luna came running in. “Hadrian!!!” Blaise said paling rapidly. </p><p>Hadrian just started to realize there was some blood on/around him. He looked around confused, he wasn’t in any pain. When Blaise got to Hadrians side he used windless magic to check if Hadrian was hurt or anything.<br/>
“Hes not hurt” Blaise said confused</p><p>Hadrian realized what happened and in his shocked state started to giggle.<br/>
Neville looked at him concerned “Hadrian??” He asked concerned “Are you okay?” </p><p>Hadrian started hiccuping and sniffing slightly trying to stop his giggling “W...when i used the portkey it must have clipped his finger tips!” Hadrian said his giggling finally stoped. </p><p>Luna realized what and easily found the tan fingertips on the black marble floor “Found them!” She said with a big smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a bit off the top of his hand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for not updating this in so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Recap*<br/>Hadrian started hiccuping and sniffing slightly trying to stop his giggling “W...when i used the portkey it must have clipped his finger tips!” Hadrian said his giggling finally stoped.</p>
<p>Luna realized what and easily found the tan fingertips on the black marble floor “Found them!” She said with a big smile.<br/>*recap over*</p>
<p>Neville looked at the pieces of flesh, his face slightly pale as he shuddered “Brings a new meaning to just a bit off the top.” He mumbled quietly. <br/>Blaise snorted amused by his friend’s analogy. “Right you are mate.” Blaise said gently patting Neville shoulder to comfort him.</p>
<p>“W-what do we do with ‘em?” Neville asked tilting his head in thought. Hadrian shrugged a bit unsure himself.<br/>“Why we should mail them back to him.” Luna said her voice soft with a slightly dreaming touch to it. “It would be the ‘kind’ thing to do.” </p>
<p>Blaise frowned deeply “that bloke has never done a kind thing in his life, why should we give him that pleasantry? Give what you get I say.”<br/> Hadrian nodded along agreeing “he’s right.... well we could go give them to Nagini?” He said softly leaning against Blaise. <br/>Luna hummed a bit before frowning “seems the snakelets are convening. Nagini is with them.” She murmured with a soft pout.</p>
<p>Neville chewed on his lip a bit “so we wait the-“ the wizard was cut off by a yawn from the newest guest of the house. Hadrian blushed hard “s-sorry,” he stammered “ haven’t really slept much recently” The other three frowned by what was said, they shared a look before Blaise picked up his love heading toward the room they shared. Luna grabbed Hedwigs cage and Neville grabbed the little possessions Hadrian brought with him following after the lovers. </p>
<p>Once in the room Luna carefully set Hedwigs cage on its stand and opened the door so she could fly. Neville carefully set the possessions down by the desk with a lot of papers scribbled with parseltongue. He straightened up and smiled at Luna and offered her his hand. “Let’s give them some space, would you like to wonder the gardens with me?” He asked softly. <br/>Luna nodded encouragingly and took his hand with a happy smile. “Be safe you too” she said with a small smirk toward the pair. </p>
<p>Hadrian hid his face in Blaise shoulder while said teen chuckled at what the fair haired girl insinuated. “It is 12:30. We should get to bed.” Blaise murmured a few minutes after their friends left. The only response he got was a soft snore. Looking at his ebony haired love to find him already asleep. Smiling he carefully stood and place the exhausted teen on their bed, slowly he took off the boys glasses and socks.  Quietly he climbed into bed coving them both with his weighted comforter and cuddled close ecstatic to finally have Hadrian safe in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>